VGHS: Varsity Blues
by Mechamobzilla1
Summary: (Set Post Season 3, Brian was rewarded a Scholarship, allowing him to stay at VGHS.) VGHS is alive and well, but to everyone on the inside, star FPS Gamer BrianD is not alright. It is up to Ted Wong, and Ki Swan to help their friend through troubled times. Meanwhile in Paris, Jenny Matrix works to forge a name for herself amongst the pros, Maybe at the expense of her friendships.
1. chapter 1

_NATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL JV FPS LEAGUE_

 _WESTERN LEAGUE_

 _CYBERDWARVES 10-2_

 _PWNMACHIN3S 8-4_

 _VIDEO GAME HIGH 7-5_

 _NAPALM ENERGY HIGH 5-7_

 _SWORDMASTERS 3-9_

 _SCHEDULE: WEEK 13 OF 15_

 _VGHS @ SWORDMASTERS: KING OF THE HILL_

 _CYBERDWARVES @ PWNMACHIN3S: EXTRACTION_

 _NAPALM BYE_

Brian Doheny was NOT alright with the current situation.

The JV team had fallen short in the Semi-Finals the previous year, getting ousted by Napalm Energy Drink High, and the Barnstormer brothers.

Now, they were back into their own league, and competing with an expanded JV league. Napalm had been shoed into their league, making it a 9 team JV league, crowding it up and extending their schedule. Napalm had stolen two wins from VGHS earlier in the season. The Winter Quarter was starting soon, meaning everyone would have extra work on their shoulders.

Practice was frustrating enough. The departure of Mary Matrix as Head Coach and Jenny Matrix's sudden departure to Paris had left VGHS in a tight spot. Luckly, Ace had volenteered as Head Coach, and the team rallied behind Brian as Captain.

Brian focused back on the poster. The SwordMasters were down half of their first string due to flu, and the second string had neglected to practice. As a result, they got off to an 0-6 start and were eliminated from Playoff contention by week 10.

VGHS was storming back. They got off to a rocky 3-3 opening. They traded wins and losses to go 5-5. Now, two VERY strong games aganist PwnMachin3s and the CyberDwarves had put them in a comfortable position. Brian found that comforting. Very much so. With Napalm on the bubble, all VGHS had to do was win this upcoming game to put Napalm on the brink. After that, another win or a Napalm loss would put VGHS in playoffs.

Brian turned away and started walking.

VGHS had rebounded well from the Napalm takeover. The RTS team, out from under Shane Barnstormer's thumb, brought home a league championship in the Junior (Freshman-Sophomore) Division, while the Senior group managed to send three players to the Top 10.

The Fighting team captured its 4th Championship, and its first since the School's first five years, almost three decades ago. Ki had played a critical role as team captain, and the team looked poised to win a 5th.

VGHS started a Racing Team. Ted Wong, Brian's best friend, was able to get VGHS into the running, and the team finished 6th out of 12 teams.

On the topic of old friends, The Law had also returned. He drifted, but mainly served as Ace's (unwilling) TA. Now, Law was not usually a friend, but his aid (however small) had helped save VGHS, and that earned Brian's respect.

Jenny... Jenny was the one Brian had tried not to think about.

Her departure to the Paris Panthers had left Brian hurting. Very much so. But it was her dream. He wanted her to be happy. It was just stupid that her being happy required her to be so far away.

Maybe he should have just ended it there. Now he felt like they were trying something that could never work. She was too good for just a one-year contract. It would get extended, and she would become their star player. Just like she had with VGHS.

Sighing, Brian continued his walk to his room. He had time for a nap before practice.

Or at least, he thought he did.

"BRIAN D! MY ROOM, NOW!"

Brian's lips curved a little at the sides. Same old Colhoun

"Coming!"


	2. UPDATE

IM BACK: CHECK MY PROFILE. EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW IS ON THERE


	3. The Prodigal Daughter

Chapter Two: _The Prodigal Daughter_

A crack sounded through the forest as a Sniper round smacked into a tree. The proximity of the impact made Jenny Matrix retreat into cover. The Lyon team had stacked two snipers on opposing ridges. The angles allowed little to no cover for the approach on the bomb site. Jenny whipped her head around, looking for any flanking players. She wasn't confident in her sight line, but help was a bit away.

With a groan, Jenny went into teamspeak.

"Pierre, Lamphier, How long on that bomb?"

It was Pierre's voice that came back, nervously.

"Longer than you're hoping, Matrix. They have two Assault classes in the tent. Would rather avoid catching shotgun rounds."

"That damn Heavy is not helping either." Lamphier added.

Jenny peaked through a hole low in her cover. She could make out the faint outline of the Heavy in the back of the base. In front was the barrel of a shotgun belonging to one of the Assault classes. She knew she could hit the Heavy. But the Heavy and the shotgun? Unlikely.

Still, the clock was ticking and moments often came from risk. Jenny poked a hole in the moldy wood, using it for her scope. She placed her barrel through the lower hole, and angled her barrel upward. With drop compensated for, and windage nonexistent, Jenny inhaled, steadying her hand on the mouse.

She clicked. The crack of her own rifle sounded and a half second later, two red flashes rewarded her. Seizing the moment, she saw Pierre step up, entering the base with a sweep to the right and a hail of rifle fire. Another red flash, and Lamphier followed with the bomb.

To her left, Jenny saw movement on a high ridge. One of the Snipers was moving to stop her team. Before she could angle, a burst of fire dropped the Sniper. She quickly found the source.

Rory Louis. Team Captain, and rifleman.

"Nice shot, Matrix."

"Back at you, Captain."

"Bomb Planted." The announcer called.

Only one enemy remained. Sniper number two was awfully quiet.

Then, another crack. Rory flashed, then crumpled to the ground.

"Shit!" Jenny let out.

Another crack, a piece of Jenny's cover exploded.

Bolt Action, at least 400 feet. Jenny had a a rough direction.

"Pierre! Can you get eyes on him?!"

"Already did. He is at your 11 o'clock."

"If I miss, keep that bomb secure."

"Aye Aye."

Jenny took a steadying breath. Then, she uncrouched, swung her rifle, and fired.

One final crack, a flash of red.

"VICTORY!" The announcer called.

The Paris Panthers sprung up and celebrated as the audience went wild.

A two zero shut out for the sixth game in a row. The division was theirs, and so was the second seed.

Jenny could only smile, she was in the playoffs. In the running for her first championship at 19. Rory, Pierre, Lamphier, Frasier, and her. Her team. Her friends.

XxVGHSxX

It was later in the evening when the celebration had died down. Rory and Jenny had found themselves alone. It was a rare thing for the team to not all be together. But Rory had requested to speak alone, so Jenny had agreed.

"I uh... I want to say good job, Jenny." Rory started.

"Thanks. You saved our guys out there. That runner is 3rd in the league. They wouldn't have stood a chance."

Rory looked away. Blushing.

"Rory? Hey, what is it?" Jenny inquired.

He straightened.

"I want to ask Laura out."

Jenny nodded. Laura Fraiser was the teams most prolific member. Number one assault in the league. Also stunning, smart, and kind.

"Do you know what sh-"

"You. You Rory. She has been into you for quite possibly the ENTIRE time she has been here. She told me a couple months ago."

Rory looked stunned.

"Ok. Ok I can do this."

Jenny smiled.

"Then go."

As Rory dashed off, Jenny let her mind wander. To a year ago. To the Napalm Bowl. To Brian.

She had left everything behind to live her dream. But now she dreamed of home. She dreamed of him.

Had she made a mistake?


End file.
